Fleeting
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Arata x Aoi] AU. Family fic. Waktu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dihentikan, ya? Arata ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini lebih lama.\ Bagaimana, apa kau sudah bosan bersamaku?\ Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta (c) Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL (?), typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Arata x Aoi]** Waktu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dihentikan, ya? Arata ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini lebih lama. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah bosan bersamaku? My love only grows stronger.

 **a/n:**

1] Inspired from Tsukisute black vers 2.

2] **Aoi** dan beberapa chara lainnya bisa dibayangkan fem! atau mpreg, atau omegaverse.

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Fleeting © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Arata selalu tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dan susah dibangunkan.

"Arataaa!"

"Ya, ya, aku dengar~" Arata membuka matanya karena Aoi sudah berkali-kali membangunkannya. "Aku bangun kok."

"Kau selalu begitu. Aku harus membangunkanmu berkali-kali. Padahal tirai sudah ku buka dan selimut sudah kusingkirkan." sosok _blonde_ itu berkacak pinggang, terlihat lucu dengan apron biru yang dipakainya setiap pagi. Sedikit lecek, mungkin Arata perlu membelikan yang baru.

Ahh… ini ucapan yang selalu Arata dengar tiap pagi. Syukur saja suara Aoi merdu. Yah, walaupun intonasinya lebih bagus saat mendes—

 **Jtik!**

"Pagi-pagi begini, pikiran kamu udah gak benar pasti." Jentikan dilakukan pada dahi Arata.

"Fufufu, _sasuga_ Aoi."

"Aku tidak minta di puji!" Aoi menghela napas. "Cepat cuci wajahmu. Anak-anak sudah siap di meja makan."

Rutinitas pagi yang selalu sama. Arata selalu memulai paginya seperti ini.

"Pagi, _tou-san_." Hajime—anak sulung melontarkan sapaan pagi dengan kalem ketika dia tiba di ruang makan.

"Ohh, sudah rapi." Arata menepuk-nepuk kepala Hajime. "Selamat pagi juga."

"Ya, _tou-san_ aja yang bangunnya selalu telat, ya kan?" Aoi mengambilkan sendok untuk si bungsu yang masih berumur lima tahun.

"Kalah dengan Haru, ya?" Haru mengacungkan sendoknya.

"Iya. Kalah!" Aoi mengiyakan.

"Yaa~ _tou-san_ kan kerjanya di rumah. Jadi gak perlu bangun pagi, dong."

Semua lirikan mata tertuju padanya, namun Arata dengan santai menikmati sarapan pagi buatan kesayangannya.

"Makanya, kalau mau santai juga, Hajime bisa memilih jurusan desain grafis nantinya. Biar keren seperti _tou-san_!"

Hajime menatap sang ayah, lalu menatap ibunya. " _Kaa-san_ lebih keren sih."

"Ehh…"

"Hehe, _arigatou_." Usapan lembut mendarat di surai kehitamannya dari sang ibu.

Hajime tersenyum sungkan, menunduk seraya melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ahh, _kawaii na_ …" Arata menikmati paginya yang seperti ini.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mengantarkan Hajime ke sekolah dan Haru ke taman kanak-kanak adalah rutinitas yang nyaris Aoi lakukan setiap hari sebelum pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Terkadang bergantian dengan Arata, meskipun tentu saja lebih sering dia yang melakukannya. Lagipula sekolah tidak terlalu jauh dari distrik perumahan mereka yang strategis. Terlebih lagi juga dekat dengan rumah orang tua mereka.

"Okee, sebelum berangkat, apa tidak ada yang kalian lupakan?" Arata mengingatkan di depan pintu rumah.

"Aku membawa bekal, buku tugasku, dan sudah mengerjakan prku." Sahut Hajime.

"Wow. Meskipun mirip denganku, Hajime serajin Aoi. Aku bersyukur." Arata mendramatisir, pandangannya teralih pada si _blonde_ kecil, "Oke, kalau Haru bagaimana?"

"Sudah, hari ini _kaa-san_ membuat banyak _tamagoyaki_ dalam bekalku."

"Berarti kalian sudah siap untuk berangkat, kan?" Aoi tersenyum simpul. Langit cerah membuat hari ini terasa indah untuk dijalani.

"Ah, _kaa-san_ yang lupa sesuatu." Ucap Arata kemudian dengan wajah serius, "Benarkan, Hajime?"

Hajime menatap sang ayah, mencoba mengetahui apa maksud ucapannya dan mengerti setelah beberapa saat. Membuatnya mendekati sang adik.

"Eh, aku lupa apa?" Aoi tampak bingung. Biasanya dia tidak membawa banyak barang, terlebih lagi ponsel dan dompet sudah dia pastikan telah berada di dalam tasnya.

Hajime menutup mata sang adik dengan kedua tangannya.

Ciuman antara kedua orang tuanya itu adalah hal yang sudah sering Hajime lihat. Namun adiknya masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat hal semacam itu!

 _(Faktanya, dia juga masih kecil.)_

"Itu adalah hal yang kau lupakan." Arata tersenyum puas.

"Arataaa!"

"Kenapa mataku di tutup? Kenapa _kaa-san_ teriak?" Haru mendongak pada sang kakak.

"Gak apa-apa. Ayo kita jalan duluan." Hajime menggandeng tangan sang adik.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Selamat pagi." Aoi masuk melalui pintu depan. Tampak Yoru sudah datang terlebih dahulu, mempersiapkan menu pagi di café mereka. Beberapa pegawai _part-time_ pun terlihat sibuk menjalankan pekerjaannya merapikan café sebelum dibuka. Setelah melemparkan sapaan dan senyum pada mereka, dia segera menuju dapur.

"Pagi Aoi. Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari." Yoru menyambut sapaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memanggang semua roti, tinggal menunggu dikeluarkan."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan bahan-bahan untuk hari ini?"

"Sudah di cek." Yoru menjawab. "Masih segar dan bagus."

"Lantai, kaca dan meja bagaimana?" Aoi menanyakan sambil memakai apron khusus café.

"Lantai dan meja sudah bersih." Morihito, salah satu pegawai _part time_ di sana melapor, tangannya memegang sapu dan lap.

"Kaca sudah beres!" Sora berseru dengan nada semangat.

"Aku sudah menulis menu hari ini di papan menu luar café." Soushi menambahkan.

"Oke, saatnya membuka café." Aoi tersenyum.

"Ah, senyuman _owner_ di hari ini pun membuatku bersemangat." Sora tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau Sora bersemangat, aku juga tentu akan bersemangat." Morihito mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Soushi mengangguk-angguk kalem, "Aku akan bersemangat karena sebentar lagi waktunya gajihan."

 **Jiii—**

Pandangan Sora dan Morihito tertuju pada Soushi.

"Apa? Kalian juga pasti menunggu waktu gajihan."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tsukiyo Café adalah café milik Aoi dan Yoru, café yang telah mereka rancang semenjak masih awal SMA dan menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Tidak jauh dari distrik tempatnya tinggal, hanya perlu beberapa menit berjalan kaki dan terletak di pinggiran kota yang asri. Berada di dekat keramaian lalu lalang orang yang bersiap memulai hari, menjadikan café mereka ramai dikunjungi. Membuat mereka selalu sibuk di pagi hari, jam makan siang dan sore menjelang malam. Tentu karena menu andalan café di buat oleh dua orang yang berbakat di bidang memasak. Menjadikan hobi sebagai pekerjaan menjadikannya nyaman untuk di jalani. Terutama bagi Yoru.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Pesanan kali diantarkan langsung oleh Aoi pada meja nomor empat yang di dihuni beberapa orang, tampaknya adalah anak kuliahan semester awal. Setelah melempar senyum, dia berlalu. Suara obrolan terdengar jelas dari kursi itu.

"Ehh… pegawainya indah banget buat mata ya. Apalagi yang barusan nganterin."

"Dia _owner_ café ini."

"Ehhh, semuda itu? Paling umurnya baru dua puluhan ke atas kan?"

"Dua puluh lima."

"Tau banget kamu. Ngestalker?"

"Aku kan pelanggan regular disini. Aku doyan sama—"

"Pegawainya?"

"Makanannya lah! Ngeliat orang cakep aja mana kenyang."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar kira-kira?"

"Kau akan sakit hati karena menanyakan hal itu. Aku udah tanya sama pegawai di sini. Katanya dia udah _married_."

"Ehhh?!"

"Kamu gak liat cincin di jarinya?"

"Mana mungkin liat, dia pasti fokus sama wajahnya."

"Bisa aja itu cuman cincin biasa kan."

"Hm— _no, no, no_. Aku pernah lihat anaknya datang ke sini. Ada dua. Udah SD gitu, dan satunya TK."

"Hah?! Dia nikah muda?! Baru dua puluh lima udah SD aja anaknya?!"

"Gara-gara jebol duluan kayaknya."

Yha. Aoi nyaris terpeleset karena mendengarkan percakapan itu.

Yang jebol duluan itu siapaaa?! Jangan seudzon mbakkk!

Dia memang nikah muda, tapi Hajime dibikin pas udah sah kok!

Duh, Aoi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 _Hatchii!_

"Eh, Hajime sakit?" pertanyaan dilemparkan teman bersurai putih di kursi sebelahnya.

Jam istirahat sudah tiba beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menikmati _bentou_ buatan sang _kaa-san_ dengan beberapa teman lainnya di kelas.

"Nggak. Kayaknya gara-gara kamu terlalu dekat denganku, Shun."

"Ehh… bukannya Hajime bilang suka dengan suhu dingin punyaku?" Shun memegang kedua pipinya.

"Kalau cuacanya panas. Sekarang kan adem. Ditambah kamu ya jadi dingin."

"Akan kuhangatkan dengan cintaku!"

"Shun, kamu kebanyakan nonton drama."

"Hajimee, jawabanmu dingin sekaliii. Tapi itu yang membuatmu keliatan makin keren!" Shun menuangkan minuman ke gelas dari termos yang dibawanya, "Kalau begitu agar merasa hangat, silakan, minum teh hijau ini!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Haahhh," Arata menyandarkan punggung di kursi. Menatap layar laptop terlalu lama membuat jenuh memang. Tapi karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai sekarang, dia bisa bersantai. Iris kehitamannya menatap jam dinding yang telah menampakkan waktunya makan siang. Makan siang pasti telah Aoi buatkan dan simpan di lemari, khusus untuknya. Yaah, Aoi memang pasangan yang ideal sekali. Orang yang mendapatkan Aoi pasti beruntung sekali.

Tentu saja, orang yang beruntung itu adalah Arata.

Laptop di _shut down_ , menampilkan _wallpaper_ mereka sekeluarga sebelum layar mati. Ah, sepertinya ide bagus untuk menjemput Haru di TK nanti. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi beban Aoi, dia juga akan membersihkan rumah hari ini.

Arata menutup pagar rumah setelah memastikan pintu rumah di kunci. Menyusuri jalan menuju TK tempat Haru berada, melewati jalanan yang teduh karena pepohonan. Netranya kemudian mendapati kedua anaknya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, ditambah satu lagi sosok anak kecil yang juga menggandeng Haru.

"Oya, tumben Hajime dan Haru pulangnya cepat." Arata menghampiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada anak yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

"Ada rapat guru." Hajime menjelaskan, "Jadi aku menjemput Haru dan pulang dengan temanku. Dia anak baru di sekolah dan katanya belum terlalu mengenal jalanan di sini."

"Hmm, Hajime akan jadi pemuda yang bertanggung jawab di masa depan. _Tou-san_ tidak perlu cemas."

"Ayahnya Hajime?" Mata Shun berbinar. "Shimotsuki Shun, _desu_. Sangat menyukai Hajime! Aku akan berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik dalam segala hal. Mohon restunya."

"Eh." Arata menatap kalem pada anaknya, "Apakah dia calon menantuku, Hajime?"

" _Tou-san_ … aku masih tujuh tahun."

"Ehh, tapi kita kan sudah ciuman, Hajime!"

"Benarkah?!" Kali ini Arata menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Apa yang terjadi pada anaknya yang sifatnya mirip Aoi? Apakah kebejatannya menurun pada Hajime?

Hajime menepuk dahinya, "Lewat gelas teh tadi? Hanya karena kita minum dari satu gelas yang sama, apa itu disebut ciuman?"

"Ehh~ aku lihat di tivi, itu namanya _indirect kiss_."

"Shun… Harusnya kamu tahu, ciuman yang benar itu dari bi—"

"Ahh— _tou-san_ akan belikan es krim stroberi untuk kalian!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Di ruang tamu, televisi telah dihidupkan. Arata duduk di sofa sambil bersila, mencari chanel televisi yang menarik. Hajime membaca buku yang di pinjam dari perpustakaan dengan tenang dan serius, sementara Haru sibuk menggambar dengan posisi tiarap di lantai. Beberapa pensil warna bertebaran, buku gambarnya penuh dengan warna-warni.

Arata mengangguk-angguk pelan, berpikir kalau mungkin saja Haru memiliki bakat dalam menggambar atau sama dengannya, bisa menjadi desain grafis.

"Wah, Haru pandai menggambar. Sudah besar nanti, ingin menjadi pelukis ya?" Arata mengabaikan televisi dan mendekat pada si kecil. Memperhatikan gambaran ala anak taman kanak-kanak.

Haru menggeleng, "Aku ingin menjadi advisor."

"Advisor…?" dari mana anak umur lima tahun mendapatkan kosakata seperti itu, Arata mempertanyakannya dalam hati. "Itu… cita-cita yang sangat hebat… lalu apa yang sedang Haru gambar?"

"Ini gambar Haru, lalu hati yang besar." Ucap Haru masih melanjutkan mewarnai.

"Oh, lalu orang di sebelah hati ini… apakah _tou-san_?" Arata menanyakan gambar seperti sosok seseorang yang tinggi.

"Itu Kai- _sensei_!"

"Haru?! Kau menggambar guru tk mu dibandingkan _tou-san_ …? Apakah sosok _tou-san_ telah tergantikan di hatimu?"

Haru menatapnya bingung, tidak paham omongan aneh sang _tou-san_. Ujung celana Hajime ditariknya, " _Nii-san_ , _tou-san_ ngomong apaan sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Haru." Hajime menjawab, pandangan dari bukunya dialihkan hingga tertuju pada Arata. "Kai- _sensei_ … orangnya keren, baik hati dan pandai dalam banyak hal. Semua murid di TK menyukainya. Aku juga kagum padanya."

"Lebih keren dari _tou-san_?"

Hajime memutar bola matanya, "Lebih keren. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tentu saja _tou-san_ lebih disayangi..." Hajime menunjuk gambar buatan Haru yang lain. Gambaran mereka sekeluarga yang mendapat bintang lima.

Ah, Arata merasa terharu. "Sini, _tou-san_ peluk kalian."

 **[Fleeting]**

Ada hari dimana penghuni rumah tidak produktif sama sekali. Arata dan anak-anak yang hanya santai menonton tv acara pahlawan pembela kebenaran di hari minggu. Ditemani dengan cemilan buatan Aoi dan tiga gelas susu stroberi yang berada di meja. Sementara Aoi sibuk merapikan rumah. Meskipun ujung-ujungnya dia juga ikut nonton _supersentai_ , karena ditarik Arata duduk di sebelahnya.

Hajime menatap ke arah jendela saat jeda iklan, " _Kaa-san_ , hujan turun."

"Astaga, jemurannya—"

"Ayo kita selamatkan pakaian kita! _Power_ _Ranger_ merah siap beraksi!" Arata memberi komando dengan cepat.

"Haru, _Power_ _Ranger_ hijau siap beraksi!"

Hajime dan Aoi sudah lari duluan ke halaman untuk menyelamatkan jemuran.

Ada pula hari ketika semuanya berada dalam kesibukan, memperhatikan Aoi membuat _cake_ untuk ulang tahun Haru. Hajime yang turut membantu membuat adonan, Arata yang mendekor ruangan, dan Haru yang menghias kue ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Ada saat-saat yang mengesankan, meskipun keluarga mereka tidak dapat pergi jauh. Contohnya berada di halaman belakang rumah dengan peralatan berkebun yang lengkap. Juga topi dari anyaman, sarung tangan dan sepatu boots yang dipakai Hajime dan Haru. Potret yang sempat Aoi abadikan untuk memenuhi album keluarga.

Arata memandangi halaman rumahnya yang lapang, "Yosh, kita akan berkebun."

"Apa _tou-san_ di pecat dari pekerjaannya?" Hajime menoleh pada Aoi. Topi anyaman yang dipakainya menutupi sebagian dahi karena kebesaran.

Aoi _sweatdrop_ , "Haha… nggak kok. Kita akan menjadikan halaman belakang rumah untuk hal yang berguna. Mencabuti rumput, menggemburkan tanah, setelah itu kita akan menanam bibit tanaman."

"Bibit tanaman?" Haru tampak tertarik.

"Ya, bibit buah dan sayuran, stroberi, selada, tomat, paprika, benih lobak juga ada."

"Kalau dirawat dan disiram setiap hari. Nanti akan subur dan berbuah," Arata menambahkan.

 _Hoo…_

Mata kedua anak kecil itu berbinar.

Ada pagi dimana Arata dan Aoi terbangun karena teriakan Hajime dan Haru. Nyaris berpikiran rumah mereka kebakaran. Namun tenyata karena bibit yang menampakkan pucuk-pucuk mungilnya di halaman belakang rumah.

Pernah ada hari-hari yang membuat Hajime dan Haru bosan dengan menu makan dihiasi lobak dan paprika nyaris setiap hari.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hari ini awan mendung menjatuhkan ribuan tetes air ke bumi. Namun hal itu tidak membuat café lengang, justru membuat café di huni oleh pasangan-pasangan yang menikmati kebersamaan dalam cuaca dingin karena hujan.

Yoru mengantarkan pesanan yang direkomendasikan olehnya untuk dinikmati saat cuaca yang dingin ini. Senyum lembut terpatri dan dia pergi kemudian.

Mata keunguan seorang pemuda memperhatikan kesibukan penghuni konter, lalu pintu café yang dibuka. Seseorang bersurai merah tampak masuk dengan tergesa, payungnya di tutup dan diletakkan ditempatnya.

Yoru bergegas menghampiri You yang datang, memberikan omelan ringan kenapa pemuda itu datang di saat hujan lebat semacam itu. Namun meskipun begitu, handuk dipakaikan padanya. Sosok bersurai hitam itu terlihat marah dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ahh~ yang manis-manis memang selalu udah _taken_ , ya." Shiki berkomentar sambil menopang dagunya. Dia mengarahkan netra ungunya pada Tsubasa yang sudah menikmati pesanan mereka.

"Sempat-sempatnya melirik ke sana ke mari." Tsubasa mendengus pelan.

"Loh, ucapanku memang benar, kan? Yang manis-manis udah pada _taken_."

"Aku iyaain aja deh."

"Iya dong. Kamu contohnya. Manis dan udah _taken_ , jadi punyaku."

"….apaan sih, receh banget."

Bersama pasangan di dampingi makanan yang hangat. Melihat Yoru dan You, lalu sejoli yang duduk berdua di dekat kaca membuat Aoi ingin cepat pulang juga, untuk bertemu keluarga kecilnya. Tapi masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum café tutup.

 _Haah._

Hujan masih turun, tidak memberikan pertanda akan berhenti. Dan hati Aoi dibanjiri perasaan berbunga ketika mendapati Arata menjemputnya dengan payung.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Arata terbiasa mendapati paginya dengan suara Aoi yang membangunkannya. Meskipun matanya terpejam, biasanya dia akan mendengar bunyi Aoi keluar dari kamar mereka dan sibuk menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk Hajime dan Haru.

Hari ini berbeda. Dia yang cukup sibuk di pagi hari karena Aoi jatuh sakit.

"Aku sudah telepon Yoru, bilang kamu tidak bisa ke café karena sakit." kompresan diletakkan oleh Arata di dahi Aoi. Membuat rasa dingin yang nyaman menyapa Aoi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Arata… padahal kerjaanmu juga masih banyak, padahal kamu juga tidak begitu sehat."

"Bicara apa kamu? Justru kamu kan, yang kerja terlalu serius sampai kurang istirahat begini." Pipi Aoi di elus olehnya. Terasa panas karena demam.

"Ahh, sarapannya? Bekal Hajime dan Haru gimana? Yang ngantar ke sekolah?"

"Sarapan udah aku buat, walaupun cuman roti isi aja sih."

" _Kaa-san_ sakit, Haru tidak usah ke TK ya?"

Aoi menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Haru menumpu dagu di kasur tempatnya berada dengan wajah ditekuk. "Eh, tidak boleh begitu... nanti juga sembuh, kalau Haru belajar dengan rajin."

" _Kaa-san_ tidak usah khawatir. Nanti aku dan Haru akan mampir ke café. Biar dibuatkan bekal oleh Yoru- _san_." Ucap Hajime. "Aku bisa jalan ke sekolah bareng Haru, kok."

Arata mengiyakan, "Nah, istirahat aja ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Meskipun sakit adalah hal yang tidak mengenakkan bagi semua orang. Terbangun dan mendapati kedua malaikat kecil tertidur di sisinya dan Arata yang ketiduran di kursi karena menunggunya, membuat Aoi berpikir tidak apa-apa, sakit seperti ini sesekali.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dirimu dan rumah. Aku batalkan saja." Aoi berucap mantap, malam itu di ruang tamu kepada Arata. Yoru mengajaknya liburan bersama selama dua hari, karena memenangkan dua tiket liburan dan You sedang sibuk.

"Yaa, terus Yoru disuruh liburan sendirian?"

"Eh… itu…"

"Gak apa-apa, sesekali kamu liburan, toh cuma dua hari dan gratis. Kamu udah kerja keras sampai sakit kemarin."

"Coba kita semua bisa pergi ke sana. Oh iya… aku lupa kita tidak bisa pergi jauh…" Aoi baru menyadari hal itu setelah mengucapkannya.

Arata tersenyum tipis, "Liburan sekolah anak-anak masih lama. Tenang aja. Ada Hajime, jadi pasti semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kok Hajime…? Harusnya Arata dong yang memastikan semua baik-baik saja." Aoi menyuarakan nada protes.

"Tapi Hajime adalah putra kita yang sangat dapat diandalkan. Lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada ayahnya ini."

"Itu sih… benar."

"Yaah, malah diiyain…"

Dan meskipun telah membulatkan tekad untuk menikmati liburan, Aoi nyaris membatalkannya lagi esok paginya karena khawatir dengan orang rumah. Namun tipikal Hajime, menjawab dengan kalem bahwa dia akan menjaga rumah, ayah dan adiknya dengan baik. Lagipula, rumah kakek dan nenek tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Seketika Haru berseru untuk meminta kakek neneknya menginap di rumah mereka.

 **[Fleeting]**

Liburan bersama Yoru membuat Aoi merasa kembali ke masa mereka masih belasan tahun. Menikmati kebebasan tanpa memikirkan banyak hal. Tidak memikirkan tanggung jawab, menu sarapan untuk anak-anak dan bahan-bahan apa saja yang hampir hampir habis di rumah. Bukan berarti Aoi tidak bahagia dengan rumah tangganya. Dia tidak menyesali keputusannya menjalani hidup bersama dengan Arata. Soalnya Aoi yang ngebet ngajak nikah duluan.

Setidaknya dia tidak perlu baper ditanya kapan nikah oleh teman seangkatannya. Karena diangkatan mereka, dia yang pertama menikah. Yang terbawa suasana tentunya Yoru, yang sudah lama pacaran dengan You, tapi kapan nyebar undangan masih gelap.

Langit malam terlihat jelas karena bulan purnama. Penginapan itu menampikan pemandangan yang indah disertai deru ombak. Tentu akan menyenangkan seandainya bisa menikmati pemandangan laut seperti ini bersama dengan keluarganya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir nostalgia, kencan keduanya dengan Arata adalah ke laut dan mereka berjalan di pantai bersama. Lalu Arata di sengat ubur-ubur. Ah, dia tentu harus membelikan oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak dan Arata. Apalagi setelah Arata membelikannya celemek baru. Mungkin Aoi bisa membelikan oleh-oleh buah stroberi untuk dibuat cake dan jus.

"Jadi kau menikmati liburan ini?" Yoru duduk di sebelahnya, membuat Aoi melepaskan lamunan.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengajakku liburan. Sudah lama tidak menikmati waktu sesantai ini. Tapi aku kangen sama anak-anak sih."

"Ayahnya nggak?"

Aoi terkekeh, "Ya ayahnya juga dong."

"Dipeluk dan romantis-romantisan sama kesayangan ya. _Sweet_ banget kedengarannya."

"Nah, cepat nyusul makanya."

Yoru menggaruk pipi, "Ya doain aja biar cepat."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yang membuat seseorang bisa bertahan bersama dalam menjalani kehidupan ada banyak. Namun yang indah tentu karena elemen bernama cinta dan kasih sayang. Meskipun menghadapi problem hidup adalah hal berat, kalau menghadapinya bersama, semua akan terasa dapat diatasi.

Mereka telah mengikat janji setelah lulus sekolah SMA. Masih hidup bersama orang tua sambil berkuliah di waktu itu. Perlu waktu agar dapat hidup berkeluarga secara mandiri, dengan kuliah sambil bekerja. Pertengkaran kecil pun pernah terjadi. Tentu saja ada kalanya mereka merasa lelah. Arata pikir saat yang berat waktu mereka akan memiliki Hajime. Aoi yang biasanya kalem, menjadi sulit untuk dihadapi. Awalnya cuman pengen punya satu. Satu aja cukup. Tapi menghadapi Aoi yang hyper karena mabuk berat terlalu merepotkan, dan dia ikutan khilaf, membuat mereka mendapatkan Haru.

Aoi pasti melewati waktu yang berat karena memilih bersama dengannya. Tapi Arata tidak menyesal sama sekali, justru bersyukur Aoi memutuskan untuk bersamanya meskipun ada banyak yang lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

Arata ingat dengan jelas, di waktu mereka masih sekolah, Aoi sangat populer di semua kalangan. Guru mereka, adik kelas dan kakak kelas. Ada banyak yang menyatakan perasaan pada si _blonde_. Tapi si _blonde_ malah memilih dirinya.

Mungkin Aoi menyukai sikap _my pace_ miliknya? Atau wajah datarnya? Sifat penakutnya?

 _Tapi itu bukan hal positif yang bisa dibanggakan…?_

Mereka tidak bisa pergi berlibur terlalu jauh. Hingga di waktu liburan musim semi kali ini, taman di distrik mereka adalah tempat yang cocok untuk di kunjungi. Suasananya cukup tenang, luas dan nyaman. Pepohonannya banyak dan rindang hingga cocok untuk tempat piknik bagi keluarga.

Musim semi, sakura bermekaran. Ada yang menyebutkannya sebagai musim dimana terjadinya pertemuan dan perpisahan. _Waktu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dihentikan, ya?_

Arata ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini lebih lama.

Di tanah yang lapang itu, terlihat Hajime dan Haru bermain dengan beberapa anak sebaya. Yaa, diantara anak-anak itu, Arata dapat mengenali dengan jelas pemilik surai putih yang sedang menyemangati Hajime.

"Aoi."

"Hm?"

Mereka berada di tikar yang terhampar di bawah pohon sakura. Bunganya yang bermekaran menjatuhkan helaian kelopaknya tepat di atas mereka. Terlihat indah, meskipun jatuh.

Arata membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Aoi. Dan Aoi mengusak surainya pelan.

"Anak bersurai putih di sana, mungkin akan menjadi menantuku kelak."

"Eh?" tatapan Aoi tertuju ke arah Arata memandang. Beberapa anak bermain di sana, namun yang bersurai putih hanya satu orang.

"Dia sangat menyukai Hajime."

"Ehh? Benarkah? Tapi Hajime baru sembilan tahun. Hal semacam itu… masih jauh sekali."

"Ah, berarti kita telah hidup bersama selama sembilan tahun juga, ya. Cukup lama ternyata. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah bosan bersamaku?"

"Aku… tidak bosan. Aneh ya?"

 _My love only grows stronger._

"Fufufu, mungkin karena aku memang memiliki pesona yang luar biasa."

"Karena kau adalah orang yang kucintai."

Arata tahu hal itu dengan jelas. Namun mendengar Aoi mengatakannya dengan lancar, membuatnya tertegun beberapa saat, "Wuah, apa You- _kun_ yang mengajari kamu menggombal seperti ini…?"

Angin yang berderu menjatuhkan lebih banyak helaian, membuat pandangan mereka tertuju ke atas. Wangi musim semi dan warna merah muda yang begitu indah menghiasi dunia mereka.

"Aku juga mencintai Aoi. Aku benar-benar merasa bersyukur bisa hidup sejauh ini denganmu. Memiliki dua anak yang lucu—ah, tentu di masa depan mereka akan menjadi sosok yang hebat."

"Tentu saja, mereka akan sehebat dan sekuat dirimu. Hanya saja, kuharap mereka tidak semesum dirimu sih."

"Haha, aku lebih berharap mereka mirip denganmu. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melihat hal itu…"

"Arata…"

"Bukankah aku hebat… mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini? Ini… pasti karena begitu banyak cinta yang kudapat. Aoi, maaf ya... tidak bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi."

Aoi ingin menangis.

 **[Fleeting]**

Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat mereka kelas tiga SMA dan ia telah berpacaran dua tahun dengan Aoi, Arata di temukan pingsan di rumahnya. Dia di diagnosis terkena penyakit yang mematikan. Harapan untuk kesembuhan begitu tipis, karena cara penyembuhannya belum ditemukan. Obat hanya mampu memperlambat dan mengurangi rasa sakit.

Umurnya tidak akan panjang.

Tapi bagi Arata, ini adalah waktu yang panjang.

Meskipun penyakitnya semakin parah dari setiap waktu ke waktu. Meskipun obat menjadi menu sehari-hari, itu adalah demi bersama keluarganya. Walau obat—mungkin hanya memberikannya tambahan waktu satu detik. Arata berharap, sangat berharap untuk dapat sembuh. Tapi keajaiban tidak datang padanya, pada mereka.

Apa Hajime dan Haru akan membencinya karena tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini pada mereka? Mereka berdua hanya tahu kalau Arata sakit hingga melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah, tanpa mengetahui kalau waktu ayah mereka hanya tersisa semakin sedikit setiap harinya.

Arata selalu ingin menjadi ayah sosok yang mengagumkan di mata mereka.

"Maaf karena akan meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu." Suaranya begitu pelan.

"Tapi aku tahu Aoi akan baik-baik saja…" nyaris seperti bisikan.

 _Ah… Aoi menangis._

"Karena ada Hajime yang bisa lebih dapat diandalkan dari pada ayahnya…"

 _Dia menangis karena diriku._

"Aku sudah berpesan padanya agar menjaga adiknya dan Aoi dengan baik."

 _Aoi… aku senang telah melewati semua musim denganmu._

"Aku bahagia, meskipun ini adalah bunga sakura terakhir yang kulihat bersamamu…"

"Apa kau juga bahagia bersamaku?" Arata menyeka air mata Aoi.

"Aku… bahagia…"

 _Syukurlah_.

 _Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum._

"Jangan menangis, Aoi. Tersenyumlah untukku."

Aoi memberikan apa yang dimintanya. Selalu.

Apakah dia pernah mengatakan kalau Aoi memiliki senyuman yang sangat menyejukkan? Senyuman Aoi mampu membuatnya jatuh hati berkali-kali.

 _Ini adalah senyuman yang selalu menguatkannya._

"Ini… suasana yang sangat pas untuk tidur siang, iya kan… Aoi?"

Aoi mengangguk, dengan senyum dan air mata yang tertahan, "Hm…"

"Apa aku boleh tidur sekarang?"

Aoi ingin berkata tidak. Hendak mengatakan bahwa dia ingin hidup bersama lebih lama dengan Arata. Meskipun tahu benar bahwa hari-hari Arata penuh rasa sakit. Aoi harus melepasnya walau tak ingin.

Aoi memeluknya erat, "Mimpi indah, Arata…"

Kali ini, meskipun Aoi memanggilnya berkali-kali, dia tidak akan bangun.

Arata tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Untuk waktu yang lama. Selamanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[fleeting—end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** sambil dengerin sakura to tomo ni kimi dake wo by Arata ena d(T^T)b

kalmia to samidare by Aoi juga oke~ d(^q^)b

Ada begitu banyak moment keluarga Arata x Aoi yang ingin di tulis, tapi ini sudah nyaris 4k...

 _Alasan Aoi ngajak nikah duluan; "Kau bilang waktumu tidak panjang? Kalau begitu, berikan semua sisa waktumu itu padaku. Buat aku bahagia hingga akhir hidupmu. Arata, ayo kita menikah."_

 _Arata mampu bertahan hidup hingga sembilan tahun demi membahagiakan Aoi._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 _fleeting; ephemeral; evanescent; short-lived._

Kalteng, 19/09/2017

edited; 20/09/17

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


End file.
